


Shelter

by bulecelup



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fem!Jou, Genderbending, Short & Sweet, kill me
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: yang diinginkan oleh seorang Kaiba Seto saat ini adalah pulang kerumah. 
 
Kaiba Seto/fem!Jounouchi Katsuya





	

**Author's Note:**

> setela h sekian tahun ga bikin fic buat KaiJou and finally I made this holysh it 
> 
> also, YGO bukan punya saya

Capek, itu yang dirasakan oleh Seto Kaiba. Memandang bosan keluar jendela mobilnya, tiang lampu jalanan memberi pencahayaan yang dibutuhkan jalanan pada malam hari ini. Si CEO mengecek jam tangannya, ternyata sudah pukul 11 malam. Lagi-lagi ia pulang larut, dan dia sama sekali gak engeh.

 

Dari kantor Seto segera pergi menuju proyek pembangunan sekolah  _ duelist _ yang kini masuk pada tahun kedua. Disanalah dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya sampai pulang malem begini, melihat keadaan bangunan yang sudah jadi, lagi dalam proses, dan juga melihat sistem komputer yang baru dia pasang minggu lalu. Sekolah ini baru akan selesai beberapa tahun lagi, saking besar dan megahnya. Mereka tidak hanya membangun gedung untuk berduel atau kelas-kelas, mereka juga membangun gedung asrama dan kebutuhan lain yang diperlukan oleh murid-murid di masa mendatang. 

 

Seto mungkin tak mau mengakuinya sendiri tetapi dia ingin anak-anak yang kemudian hari akan belajar duel di sekolahnya ini mendapatkan  _ service _ nomor satu. Tak boleh ada kekurangan, dan yang pasti kenyamanan dan keamanan juga terjamin. 

 

Tapi sekarang yang Seto ingin benar-benar lakukan ialah pulang kerumah. 

 

Ingin mandi, pakai piyama, gak buka handphone apa laptop lagi, dan yang terpenting ialah;

 

Kembali kepada pelukan istrinya, Jonouchi. 

 

Seto tersenyum sendiri, sewaktu ia sadar kalau lagi-lagi dia memanggil istrinya itu dengan nama Jonouchi. Lagian, ada aja gitu orang tua bisa salah lihat  _ gender  _ anaknya sendiri pas lahir dan akhirnya ngasih nama yang terkesan laki-laki banget? Makanya sekarang Jonouchi lebih sering dipanggil Jou oleh Seto, lagian menurutnya itu lebih pas.

 

Dan nama panggilan ' _ puppy _ ' buat Jou kalau mereka lagi berduaan aja, ehem. 

 

Tak berapa lama kemudian Seto diberitahu oleh supirnya kalau mereka sudah dekat mansion, dan itu diperkuat dengan mobil mereka berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah gerbang yang perlahan pintunya terbuka secara otomatis. 

 

"Terima kasih, Isono. Kamu langsung pulang, besok aku tidak ada jadwal." Seto memberitahu supirnya, menarik tas kerjanya yang dia taruh di kursi samping. 

 

"Baik,  _ Sir _ . Semoga akhir minggu anda menyenangkan. Salam untuk tuan muda dan nona." Ucap Isono dengan senyuman kecil, melihat refleksi Seto dari cermin depan. 

 

Seto tersenyum kecil padanya sebelum dia pergi keluar mobil terus masuk kerumah, atau yang lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai  _ mansion _ . Mansion paling mewah dan aman seantero Domino City. Memasuki rumah, Seto tidak terkejut mendapati rumahnya sudah gelap. Toh sekarang sudah hampir jam 1 malam, semua orang di rumah sudah terlelap. 

 

Biasanya hal pertama yang Seto lakukan pas pulang kerumah sehabis kerja adalah mengecek keadaan Mokuba, gak perduli mau jam berapapun. Tapi itu dulu, pas Mokuba masih kecil. Sekarang Mokuba sudah remaja dan dia punya privasinya sendiri yang tak bisa Seto ganggu gugat, apalagi Mokuba kan sudah punya pacar juga! Ya kali masih mau diawasin aja kayak bocah sama kakaknya. 

 

Seto segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan Jou, secara perlahan dia memutar kenob pintu dan membukanya. Dia menemukan kamarnya gelap dan bisa melihat ada seseorang tengah tertidur di atas tempat tidur. Tentu saja itu Jou,

 

Dengan pelan-pelan Seto berjalan menuju tempat tidur, menaruh kopernya di lantai sebelum dia melongo ke arah orang yang tengah tidur di atas tempat tidurnya itu. 

 

Jou tengah tertidur lelap, memeluk erat bantal kepala yang seharusnya bantal punya Seto. Rambut pirangnya yang sekarang sudah sepanjang bahu terurai diatas bantal yang menopang kepalanya. 

 

Seto tak bisa menahan senyuman kala melihat wajah Jou yang terlihat tenang. Dia mengelus pipi Jou dengan lembut, dan kaget pas dia merasakan Jou mulai bergerak dan matanya terbuka perlahan.

 

"Seto...?" Gumam Jou, berkedip beberapa kali sampai dia bisa melihat Seto secara jelas. "Kamu sudah pulang?" Dia perlahan pindah ke posisi terlentang dan siap untuk bangun. 

 

Seto meraih tangan Jou dan membantunya buat duduk, "Aku membangunkanmu? Maaf." Kata si  _ brunet _ , sedikit merasa bersalah. 

 

"Nggak kok, aku emang belum tidur banget," Kata Jou sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Soalnya ada yang memutuskan kalau sekarang tuh waktu yang tepat buat bergerak dan nendang ibunya berkali-kali." Dumel si  _ blonde _ .

 

Seto tersenyum, tahu betul apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Jou. Dia secara perlahan menaruh tangannya di atas perut besar Jou yang tengah hamil 8 bulan, merasa teramat gembira sewaktu dia merasakan ada gerakan dibawah tangannya. 

 

Jou tertawa kecil melihat suaminya terpelongo sewaktu merasakan gerakan bayi mereka, "Kamu itu ya, udah berkali-kali ngerasain gerakannya tapi gak pernah bosen." Katanya. 

 

"Habisnya anak ini seperti kamu sih, banyak tingkah." Seto menggodanya.

 

Jou menatap Seto dengan tatapan  _ unamused _ . "Eh sori ya, kamu sendiri kadang-kadang juga banyak tingkah." 

 

"Sejak kapan deh aku banyak tingkah?" Seto bertanya sembari mengelus-elus perut Jou, berharap bisa merasakan gerakan dari anaknya lagi. 

 

Jou tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, cuman memutar kedua matanya dan tersenyum kepada suaminya. Kemudian dia engeh kalau Seto masih memakai pakaian kerja. "Hei, Seto. Mandi dulu sana, terus ganti baju. Eh, kamu udah makan belum? Aku nyisain sih lauk sama nasi di kulkas." Katanya, tidak mempermasalahan soal jam pulang Seto yang gak menentu seperti ini. Jou mah sudah biasa, dia tahu pekerjaan Seto itu  _ luar biasa _ ribet dan mengkonsumsi banyak waktu.

 

Jawaban dari Seto cuman berupa gelengan kepala, dan si _ duelist _ sekaligus pemegang Kaiba Corporation tersebut langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas perut Jou. 

 

Jou mah gak kaget sama tingkah 'baru' Seto ini.

 

Semenjak mengetahui kalau dirinya hamil --Dan Jou taunya ga enak banget, pakai acara pingsan dulu pas lagi  _ duel _ kesekian kalinya sama Yugi yang sontak bikin temen-temen mereka yang lagi nontonin pada panik semua dan Yugi sampe nangis gegara dia pikir Jou pingsan karena dia-- Seto jadi memperlihatkan beberapa perilaku yang belum pernah Jou lihat sebelumnya. 

 

Seto jadi lebih suka untuk menyentuh Jou sekarang. Bukan dalam konteks intim... Ya okelah sesekali kalau mereka berdua lagi  _ mood _ , tapi ini menyentuh dalam konteks... Ya--- ya sentuhan. Belaian. Grepe. Terserahlah bahasanya mau apaan. Seolah-olah Seto tidak bisa menahan dirinya dari menyentuh perut Jou, kadang memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh keingintahuan. Seolah-olah dia tidak percaya kalau ada bayi mereka di dalam perut Jou.

 

Terus ya Seto jadi 100 kali lebih khawatiran dari biasanya. 

 

Tunggu, jadi Seto itu emang orangnya suka khawatiran? Iya, apalagi pas tau kalau Jou hamil dan adik kesayangannya Mokuba pacaran sama Noa (awalnya  _ backstreet _ tuh cuman abis itu apes ketahuan sama Seto pas mereka lagi berduaan di  _ mansion _ ) makin menjadi-jadi lah kekhawatiran Seto. 

 

"Seto?" Jou memanggilnya sewaktu dia melihat Seto tidak bergerak untuk beberapa saat, "Oi,  _ Moneybag _ ..." Jou mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Seto sedikit, tapi yang bersangkutan tetap tidak bergerak.

 

Pas dilihat lebih dekat sama Jou, ternyata Seto sudah terlelap tidur. Masih dalam posisi memeluk Jou dan dengan kepala teristirahat di perut besar Jou. 

 

Si blonde jadi cekikikan sendiri ngeliat suaminya, menertawainya sedikit sebelum menarik badan Seto keatas sedikit supaya dia bisa merebahkannya di samping. Bukan tugas yang mudah untuk mengangkat tubuh Seto yang jauh lebih besar darinya apalagi dengan kondisi hamil besar begini.

 

Setelah merebahkan Seto disampingnya, Jou menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Seto.

 

"Selamat tidur, Seto." Jou berbisik sambil tersenyum, merunduk sedikit untuk memberikan kecupan di kening kepala Seto. Setelah itu dia ikut rebahan di samping suaminya, mendusel ke tubuh hangat milik Seto.

 

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jou buat terlelap kali ini. Berada dekat tubuh suaminya, dan bayinya juga sudah tidak menyiksa dengan tendangan atau gerakan-gerakan aneh lagi. Mereka berdua pun tertidur dengan nyaman, tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun sampai besok pagi.

  
  


/END

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pls end me


End file.
